The Scourge of Konoha
by Anniria
Summary: Five years after his death at the VotE Naruto has returned to Konoha, but not as some would have thought, or liked. he has realized the purging that must be had, and Konoha will burn at his feet. M for violence and gore in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay people I want to say this now I don't own Naruto or WoW or anything I may reference purposefully or not. And I also want to say that this will be AU and extremely OOC, with a Dark evil Naruto and a sadistic Hinata later

* * *

The man looked up at the gates of Konoha, his face and armor hidden underneath his cloak. He felt a wave of Nostalgia but quickly squashed it, not wanting to feel any pity when he completed his mission. He walked through the gates, ignoring the two Chuunin on guard that told him to stop. None could stop the feeling of knowing this man when they saw him, though none could place him.

He finally stopped when a squad of ANBU appeared in front of him. Icy blue eyes stared out at the ANBU from underneath the hood as one of them stepped forward and demanded to know of his business in Konoha.

The man let out a dark chuckle and said in an icy, otherworldly voice, "I wish to speak with the Hokage, whoever it may be at this time."

"And the reason for this meeting?" The lead ANBU asked.

"Not of the concern of the lesser pawns," was the cold reply before the man continued past the ANBU, a metallic clicking audible when he walked. He knew that the ANBU were trailing him and decided to mess with them as he released a tiny bit of his Killing Intent, then laughed darkly when he noticed the civilians and one of the ANBU fainting.

There was a poof and the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade stood before the man, her arms crossed over her massive chest as she demanded, "You wished to see me, now tell me your business here or you will be apprehended."

The man stopped and took up a pained stance as he said, "Why Baa-chan I'm surprised you of all people don't recognize me."

Tsunade's eyes widened as the man lifted his armored hands up to the hood and pulled it back, revealing the face, of the supposedly dead Naruto Uzumaki.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm sorry about the length of the previous chapter, but this one is longer :D Also I want to say that I am currently working out some ideas for this Story and going over them in my head thinking on how they work, so don't worry if things randomly twist, but I wont make it akward, the twists will all make sense, or they should.

I don't own Naruto or Warcraft, I do own the Crimson Knights of Therazull, all things similar to it is coincidental.

* * *

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage's desk looking at Tsunade with his piercing blue eyes as the woman pondered what Naruto had said, useful information about the late Lich King and the civil war between the Death Knights as to who would be the King's successor, the Lich king, just before his death, had demanded that the Death Knights fight for who would be the next leader, and anyone who tried to put on the crown by various means was killed and their body destroyed.

Naruto stood with his arms crossed over his armored chest, he had discarded his cloak and sealed it inside a scroll revealing his full armor.(A/N: It looks like Arthas's armor before he became Lich King, anyone who has seen the Human ending cinematic knows what I'm talking about in detail It looks exactly like that except for the gauntlets which are like the Witch Kings gauntlets from LotR) An innate aura of fear surrounded him causing Shizune to cower behind Tsunade, who was used to something like this because of Orochimaru. The Death Knight before them was definitely Naruto that much they could tell because of the whisker marks on his cheek, but a lot was different. His hair was now much lighter, almost completely white, an effect of dying he said. Another shock, apparently Naruto was dead, but not dead, Undead he called it.

Tsunade finally spook up, "So Naruto, you expect us to believe that a King that none of us have heard about has died and a faction of undead knights, which we haven't heard about either and is realistically impossible are fighting over who gets to be the next Lich King, and that you are here to do some sort of task that you can't tell me about but was the last task your king gave to you before dying."

Naruto was nodding all the while though he knew that Tsunade didn't believe him so he said in his deathly cold voice, "Maybe a demonstration of my power will convince you?"

Tsunade was taken aback by this but nodded and said, "Very well, and if you wish we can put you back into the Shinobi Corps and return your belongings to you."

"The induction is unnecessary, though I will accept the use of my clan's compound if it has not been torn down yet, and I might be convinced to rejoin the Shinobi corps if a few conditions are met."

"And those would be?"

"For one, the return of my clan's compound and all clan scrolls, which I should get by birthright anyways, two I wish to be instated into the council, not as the head of my clan, but as leader for the Crimson Knights of Therazull (I own all others are thieves or coincidental), which should arrive soon anyways, third I wish to be able to deal with a few on the civilian council that I know were major in their attempts to assassinate me as a child, and finally I wish to be left to my own devices when it comes to my abilities and my knights."

Tsunade sat back and pondered what he was saying before replying, "Out of those, I can give you all but the third one, as it is not in my right to pass judgment on someone without proof of their crimes."

Naruto nodded slowly and said, "Very well, Who shall test my strength?"

Tsunade thought for a moment before saying, "I believe I shall have an ANBU captain test you, for the simple fact that I don't want you to hold back anything that wont kill the man, and maybe a test to show the things that would kill."

Naruto nodded in acceptance and said, "Very well, would Training Grounds 7 be fine with you?"

Tsunade nodded and then led the way out of the office to the training grounds

XXXXX

Naruto stood passively at one end of the training grounds while an ANBU captain, wearing a mask shaped like a boar stood on the other side in the Jyuuken stance, marking them as a Hyuuga. Naruto snorted slightly at the stupidity of the Hyuuga for only using one taijutsu stance. He drew his runeblade, which had a red smoky aura around it, and set the tip against the ground his hands resting on the pommel of the blade. Tsunade stood in between them with her hand up before bringing it down and calling for them to begin and jumping away expecting at least Naruto to charge at his opponent.

Neither combatant moved for the longest time each staring at eachother and waiting for the other to move. Then Naruto smirked and reached his hand out, palm up, towards the captain before clenching it and the ANBU barely dodged a block of ice that suddenly burst from the ground. The Hyuuga charged at Naruto who just stood there until the Hyuuga was within range and casually swung his blade at his opponent, nearly slicing open the ninja's chest, if they hadn't jumped away.

Naruto grinned darkly as he spun, swinging his sword at the ANBU and the real battle began each dodging the other's strokes, neither of them hitting the other or using any techniques. After about thirty minutes Naruto jumped away and swung his hand at the ANBU and a skull made of dark energy shot at the ninja, who dodged and was glad he did as the ground that it hit started to dissolve for a few moments.

Naruto shot off two more bolts, which he called Death Coils, at the ANBU Captain before stabbing the ground with his blade and collecting his power. He reached into a pouch and pulled out some dust muttering something under his breath as he sprinkled the dust onto the ground before shooting his hand up into the air and dark lightning struck the dust and a rotted hand burst from the ground before a ghoul clawed its way to the surface and looked around as Naruto pointed at his opponent and the ghoul leapt at the ninja, who was petrified with fear.

The ghoul's claws raked against the ANBU's chest and he screamed in pain, alerting people in the area who started running towards them, including Kakashi and Sakura who had been on their way to the training grounds anyways.

Naruto grabbed his runeblade and swung it at the ANBU, who was way to far away to even think about hitting, but something happened and a wave of red energy shot out at the ninja, striking him in the chest, causing him to fall to the ground. The ANBU tried to get up on shaky limbs but fell back down as the ghoul jumped on him before running back to Naruto. Naruto cut off the power flowing to it power and it crumbled into dust.

He sheathed his runeblade and then looked at Tsunade, his face as expressionless as before as he said, "Well?"


	3. Temporary Hiatus

**Temporary Hiatus:**

I have decided that I don't want a pairing or any romance in this story, unfortunately I have romance on the mind and can't get it out, and that is all that I am thinking of when I try to write the story, so I'm gonna take a break so that I don't turn this into a romance story, sorry


	4. AN: Adoption

A/N: this isn't a chapter but a notice about Adoption

I've realized that I have way too many stories that I have absolutely no intention of finishing, unfortunately, for what ever reason, so I am putting them up for Adoption, not all of them I'm keeping The Bloody Lullaby and my two one shots but all others are up for adoption, just send me a PM and I'll put your name in the AN, and also feel free to change the story as you see fit


End file.
